A Day to Remember
by kzlovers
Summary: A story detailing Ratchet's wedding day to the Lombax OC Jasmine. He also will go into some flashbacks and there will be other surprises involved after the wedding.


A request for YellowDizzyLombax on deviantart. Hope you like it!

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: romance

Rating: K

Warnings: fluffiness

Pairing: Ratchet/Jasmine

Ownership: The game or characters do not belong to me but to their rightful owners. The OC Lombax Jasmine belongs to YellowDizzyLombax.

Summary: A story detailing Ratchet's wedding day to the Lombax OC Jasmine. He also will go into some flashbacks and there will be other surprises involved after the wedding.

Hope you all enjoy!

A Day to Remember

White was seen all over. The environment was of the outdoors where the plants were all lush in green and the flowers were in full bloom. There were rows of seats that were separated enough to make a necessary aisle down the middle. All of the chairs were white along with the decorations used and the podium at the end of the aisle.

A yellow Lombax could not be happier as walked down that very aisle in regards to the music playing. Longtime friends he had were sitting in various seats and watched as he walked by, such as Clank and Al. Even Captain Qwark had been invited and of course was present.

While walking, he saw the podium that the pastor was standing in front of. That was not his concern though. No, what he was walking towards was something much more important; precious. What he walked towards was the one in the beautiful white dress.

She was a Lombax like himself who he and Clank met years ago during one of their random travels of the universe. After helping her from being attacked by some of the vicious wildlife, he let this Lombax stay with him and they eventually became best friends, plus more.

Jasmine was her name. She was a cream colored Lombax with black stripes and cream-like ginger hair and sky blue eyes to match. Ratchet even had a blue tie that matched her eyes. It worked out perfectly. With her white dress, he wore the opposite that was a black tux. They agreed that both outfits white would be too much and he was more than happy to go with black instead.

Blue eyes looked into his emerald ones and smiled. He could not help but return the favor. Spending the rest of his life with her was what he wanted, more than anything, and was more than happy to give that to her.

Making to the end of the aisle, he stood to Jasmine's right. They both faced the pastor as he began the wedding ceremony. Much as said but Ratchet honestly only listened to about half if not less, and judging by the look in Jasmine's eyes, despite the neutral expression, was probably doing the same thing. He could not help but smile with a tint of humor at that.

The part of where they recited word for word from the pastor to tell to their significant other was where Ratchet thought of the future. He was excited for both of them, and even hoped for additions to the family soon after such as a son or daughter.

After the vows of 'I do', they both kissed passionately before leaving for down the aisle. Most couples would have a reception but due to some, time troubles, they had to cancel it. The hopes were to have a party of sorts when they returned from their honeymoon.

Driving the ship, Jasmine sat in anticipation at what was to come. Ratchet was taking them to their honeymoon destination. However, she was unaware of where they were heading. It was meant to be a surprise and she was more than happy to let her new husband do that. After all, the yellow male knew exactly to do and when to do; including what made her happy.

The flight did not take long, surprisingly, since Jasmine assumed it would since the planet with their wedding was not particularly close to other planets. The trip went faster than expected but there were no complaints as they entered the new planet's atmosphere.

The entering and landing felt longer than the actual flight did to both of the Lombaxes. It was soon forgotten when they finally landed and exited the ship. A grin formed on Jasmine's face as she took in the view. They landed on a beach with a sun set that shimmered on the sea. Accompanying the beach was a small, white beach house.

Ratchet stretched a hand towards her. "Shall we go to the beach house and look inside?"

A nod was given along with an acceptance of the hand and they headed inside. Both entered and saw the living room connected to the kitchen through a doorway to the left while seeing an entrance to the bedroom.

Opening the door, Jasmine saw rose petals all over the white bed sheets and more scattered on the floor by the bed. Instead of lights on, there were candles lit to give the room a low glow.

"It's beautiful." Jasmine replied quietly in awestruck.

"I'm glad you like." Arms moved and wrapped loosely around her waist. "I love you."

She tilted her head back as much as she could to catch a glimpse of her husband. "I love you too Ratchet."

He grinned in return. "So, how about some swimming before it gets dark?"

"I like the sound of that." She answered before both dug through their luggage to find their bathing suits and hopefully get a good amount of swim time in before night time.

*A few weeks later*

Ratchet sat in the waiting room with his wife Jasmine. She had been feeling ill recently so they thought it best to go see a doctor. Jasmine had thrown up this morning as well as the past few mornings.

They had not been waiting long before they were called back by a nurse. Following, she led them down a hall and to a room on the right. A few questions were asked while taking notes before the nurse told them the doctor would be in soon.

The doctor arrived a few minutes later. Asking basically the same questions for reassurance, he then began to do some tests to find the problem.

First, a cup was given to Jasmine so a cup of urine could be tested, then blood was taken, along with her squeezing Ratchet's hand numb, and finally, x-rays were taken.

"The results should be in soon," the doctor notified them, "You may wait in the waiting room and either I or a nurse will come get you both."

"Alright," Ratchet replied back, "Thank you doctor."

Both Jasmine and Ratchet exited the room and went back to where they started. Sitting, emerald eyes glanced over to see a worried expression.

"Are you alright Jasmine?"

"Yeah, I just…" She stopped for a moment since she felt, and looked, on the verge of tears, "What if something is very wrong with me? What if I am very sick with something that can't be cured?"

He grabbed one of her hands lightly. "Don't think like that. We don't know what's wrong and until we find out, let's try to not assume the worst. It will only cause stress."

A sad smile touched her lips. "You're right. I'm sorry."

A soft kiss then touched her cheek. "No need to be sorry. I'm supposed to tell you this kind of stuff, remember?"

Before the conversation could continue, a nurse walked out and called them back. They were lead to the same room as before and once again waited in silence. The doctor came in soon after.

"Hello," he greeted, "I have the results and know what is going on."

"Okay. What is it?" Ratchet asked.

A smile appeared on the doctor's face before facing Jasmine. "Congratulations my dear. You are currently pregnant."

Both of the Lombaxes eyes widened in shock before turning to face one another with smiles followed along with hugs.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant!" Jasmine exclaimed in high excitement.

"I know. I'm going to be a father. This is the best day ever!"

They both hugged each other tightly for another minutes or so before pulling apart. Ratchet faced the doctor.

"Do you happen to know what gender the baby is?"

"I'm afraid not. Jasmine is not far along yet to know that yet. She is only a few weeks pregnant."

"Oh, I see."

The doctor smiled. "Don't worry. We will get an appointment setup today for when you can come in to see the baby's gender."

The yellow Lombax grinned. "Sweet!"

Back in the waiting room, they were getting an appointment made with a woman at the front desk. Once filled out, she had to get a few forms printed out to confirm the appointment with a doctor.

While waiting, Jasmine looked towards Ratchet. "I think I have an idea on a name if it's a boy."

Ratchet grinned. "Yeah? What's that?"

"I've always liked the name Tyler."

"I like it. We can even call him Ty for short."

Jasmine smiled back. "I like that."

Their smiles brightened as they stared at one another and began to think of the future. They could not wait for their baby to come into the universe. It was found out a few weeks later that the boy was indeed a boy and the name Tyler stuck until and past the day he was born.

*Hey guys! This was a request I did for YellowDizzyLombax on deviantart. I hope you like it! Thank you all who read and hopefully enjoyed this fic! See you next time!


End file.
